The present invention relates to an upper body support. More particularly, the upper body support of the present invention is intended for use in circumstances requiring bending at the waist.
Activities which involve either bending at the waist for long periods, or repetitive bending and straightening, such as various horticultural applications, impart considerable demands on the lower back and may cause injury thereto. One means of overcoming this problem utilised in existing devices is the creation of tension in a flexibly resilient element when a wearer of such devices bends at the waist. This tension provides support and is of assistance when the wearer wishes to regain an upright posture.
These prior art devices invariably rely heavily on a series of lengths of flexible material to maintain the flexibly resilient element in position. Further, during the use of such devices, the flexibly resilient element may shift from its most effective position, and may be uncomfortable to wear for extended periods. Further still, such flexible material is of limited utility in spreading a load across the back of the wearer.
The level of assistance offered by existing devices is inherently dependent on the properties of the material from which the flexibly resilient element is constructed. This construction limits the magnitude of the support able to be given to the wearer.
Other existing devices require a wearer to be attached to a fixed structure, and thus are of limited utility where the wearer must remain mobile, such as in many horticultural applications.
The upper body support of the present invention has as one object thereof to overcome substantially the above mentioned problems associated with the prior art.
Throughout the specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d, or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a upper body support comprising a dorsal member, a bracing assembly and at least one flexibly resilient element, the dorsal member having a lower portion which extends substantially rearwardly of a wearer, characterised in that the bracing assembly is adapted to be positioned in the lumbar region of the wearer and the or each flexibly resilient element operatively interconnected with the lower portion of the dorsal member so that when the wearer bends at the waist, the dorsal member operates on the or each flexibly resilient element through the bracing assembly in such a manner that the weight of the upper body of the wearer is borne at least partly by the or each flexibly resilient element.
Preferably, the upper body support is further provided with a shoulder bracing assembly, adapted to be positioned in or about the shoulder region of the wearer""s back. Preferably still, the dorsal member is pivotally attached to each of the lumbar and shoulder bracing assemblies.
In a preferred form of the invention, the or each bracing assembly comprises a substantially rigid brace plate. Preferably still, the dorsal member is pivotally attached to the or each rigid brace plate.
Preferably, the or each flexibly resilient element is operatively interconnected with a lower terminus of the lower portion of the dorsal member.
In one form of the invention, the or each flexible resilient element is provided in the form of a spring.
Preferably, the upper body support of the present invention is further characterised in that two flexibly resilient elements are provided, each flexibly resilient element being adapted to act on a foot of the wearer, whereby the weight of the upper body of the wearer bent at the waist is substantially borne through the dorsal member and by the feet of the wearer.
Each bracing assembly preferably further comprises one or more lengths of flexible material adapted to facilitate the fastening of each plate to the body of the wearer.
In a highly preferred form of the invention, the brace plate of the lumbar bracing assembly is provided with two lengths of flexible material each provided with complimentary releasable fastening means of known type which may be releasably engaged to form an adjustable waist strap.
Further and still highly preferably, the brace plate of the shoulder bracing assembly is provided with two lengths of flexible material adapted to be fastened to the waist strap to form shoulder straps. Preferably each shoulder strap is provided with a means for adjustment of the length thereof.
Preferably still, each length of flexible material provided about the brace plate of the lumbar bracing assembly is further provided with a slidable anchoring point, with the lengths of flexible material provided about the brace plate of the shoulder bracing assembly being attached thereto.
The dorsal member is preferably of a cranked configuration, having upper, intermediate and lower portions. Still preferably, the dorsal member is pivotally attached to the shoulder bracing assembly on its upper portion, and to the lumbar bracing assembly at or about the junction of the intermediate and lower portions.
Preferably, the upper and lower portions of the dorsal member are of variable length. Preferably still, the upper and lower portions of the dorsal member each comprise an extendible element telescopingly received within a sleeve element. Further and still preferably, each of the upper and lower portions of the dorsal member is provided with a mechanism for adjustably fixing the extendible element in a particular position relative to the sleeve element.
In a preferred form of the invention, an anchor plate is releasably provided at or about a lower terminus of the extendible element of the lower portion of the dorsal member, the anchor plate being adapted to operatively interconnect the flexibly resilient elements to the lower terminus of the extendible element of the lower portion of the dorsal member at a point removed therefrom.
Preferably still, the anchor plate is adapted to be attached to the extendible element of the lower portion of the dorsal member in at least two different orientations.
In a highly preferred form of the invention, the anchor plate is adapted to be attached to the extendible element of the lower portion of the dorsal member in two different orientations, such that in a first orientation the anchor plate extends outward from the lower terminus of the extendible element of the lower portion of the dorsal member thereby effectively lengthening such, and in a second orientation the anchor plate extends inward from the lower terminus of the extendible element of the lower portion of the dorsal member thereby effectively shortening such.
In a highly preferred form of the invention, the extendible element of the upper portion of the dorsal member is pivotally attached to the brace plate of the shoulder bracing assembly.
Preferably, each flexibly resilient element is in communication with at least one of the feet of the wearer by way of a leg assembly comprising a segment of cable and a stirrup assembly adapted to receive a foot of the wearer. Preferably still, the length of the segment of cable is adjustable. Further and still preferably, slidably attached to the segment of cable is a means for the securing of the cable to a leg of the wearer, for example two lengths of flexible material provided with complimentary components of a hoop and loop type fastener.
In a highly preferred form of the invention, cushioning is provided on the brace plates and the shoulder straps.